


Stupidity

by Sootball



Series: Paradise Lost [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Demon!Tony, M/M, Priest!Steve, Religion bashing, Religious Conflict, Ritual, Satanism, not too harsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where there is no Avengers, but Steve is working for the Church to take care of any "dirty" jobs. However, this time he is given an assignment that was not as simple as he thought it would be. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretentiousness

**Author's Note:**

> A start to the Angel-Demon Verse that decided to flounder into my head. I have always wanted to write an AU like this... not much slash here but it will build! Inspired by and celebrating the coming release of the final volume of Vassalord (I know Rayflo is a vampire, but that's kinda like a demon?)

Stupidity. A weakness. An attribute that must be eradicated. It will be used against you, to alter your perceptions for their own desires.

A sinful characteristic.

I have been locked here for too long. Blessed chains scorch my flesh as I am surrounded in darkness. Curse those humans that entrapped me! Those men that believe to be enpowered by the word of their _Lord_ , dare to trap me in this hellish cage. How long have I been here? Shall I be like Prometheus? Doomed to this torture till the very bitter end? These wounds that heal overnight, only to be teared open again? Will I be saved? Who? Hahaha~ That is the real question.

_Who will be my Herocles?_

* * *

_  
_"You are so good to us, Reverend."

"Please, I am still in training, I only wish to help." With bright smiles the young woman walked off, arms around her small boy, who looked back and waved happily. Steve watched the two, smiling as they disappeared around a corner.

"Always helpful, aren't you?" Steve turned to the robed figure. Immediately his face turned serious.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Coulson?" Steve did not use the word "Brother". Not when he is working.

"Just a small matter, hardly anything like a world crisis, but He will like to see you in his office." With a nod, Steve left, black robes flapping slightly from the light breeze, cross swaying on a silver chain. As he neared, his thoughts ran back to the mother and her child. 'Reverend,' Steve scoffed in his head. 'Hardly.' Stepping into the office, Steve noted a plain manila folder lying on the mahogany desk, and immediately reached for it.

"So nice to see you." Steve retracted his hand at the voice. Stepping out from no where, Fury settled down into his chair, fixing his one eye up at the blonde.

"I was sent here." Steve said, standing tall. Fury looked at him, before taking the folder and opening it up.

"We got confirmation of a LaVeyan group hiding at the Club Revel." From the photos Fury tossed out onto the desk, Steve edged closer, seeing the pictures of hooded figures entering the side and back of the club. They were carrying sacks, some full and others empty.

"Satanists? Since when have we ever concerned ourselves with this?"

"Ever since they have started to claim they have something," Steve froze at Fury's words, causing him to continue. "Usually these people would only spread words, but this particular group have posted on the internet...strange videos." Fury then clicked the TV on, and Steve sucked in a breath. The video was grainy and dark, but the terrified whimpers of a young girl lying spread eagled on a stone slab and the sudden bright flashes of light were unmistake-able. It was like a horror movie, only more terrifying.

"This is not a fake?" Steve asked and Fury shook his head. Closing the folder, he handed it to Steve and sat back in his seat.

"The Church have asked for you to take care of it," Fury said as Steve nodded, heading towards the door. "Must make them look good, a member of the church going to eradicate the darkness." Steve paused, turning his head back with cool blue eyes.

"Darkness can never be destroyed," Steve said. "It can only be moved elsewhere." And with that he left, closing the door on the sound of a chuckle. No sleep for him tonight. Steve had work to do.

* * *

Steve was informed that the club closes at 3am. This gave him plenty of time for him to observe the layout of the building. It wasn't that large, and looked more like a simple pub than a modern nightclub. Steve walked in breifly only to walk out again. It was never his kind of environment, so he opted to stay in his car. As 3 o'clock came around, Steve perked up seeing a medium sized group of people approach the club, only to go round through the side door. They all wore dark hoodies that covered their faces, and two of them were carrying books. 'Should I go in now?' Steve thought to himself, when he jolted in surprise.

There was shattering glass as a window on the second floor of the building burst outwards, followed by a flash of light and...screams? Steve wasn't sure, and quickly stepped out of the car, grabbing his ~~weapons~~ materials from the backseat. He was surprised when he found the side door unlocked. 'Were they expecting me?' Steve thought as he entered and quietly walked up the stairs. It was quiet. Too quiet, and Steve could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. Reaching the second floor, Steve turned and slowly approached a door that was slightly ajar. Carefully sliding his fingers into his belt, and clutching his cross in knuckled fingers, he drew out his gun. Stepping closer, the dim light in the room showed dark stains on the wall, a rusty colour as Steve took a breath.

Bursting into the room, he aimed his gun, cross held out at arms length. Eyes widening at the sight, he lowered both arms, looking at the unmoving bodies littered about the floor. There were eight of them, and each had a large cut in their left hand. Books and papers littering the dirty wooden floor, and a pentagram was painted on the floor in red, a single word etched into the centre. Steve peered at the scraggly letters, recognising the Latin word. 

"Awaken." Steve muttered to himself, and then he heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and footprints getting louder. Looking around, Steve quickly dived to a closet, closing it to leave a small crack as the figure barged in.

"What? They started without me?! Really?!" A young man's voice whined. Steve saw the figure approach the pentagram, bending down. Straightening up, Steve saw the glint of a knife, before it pressed into flesh. Hearing the gasp of pain, Steve was about to jump out and help when he heard laughter.

"It is time for a new power," The man said as he stepped into the centre of the pentagram. " _Awaken_!" As he read the final word the pentagram glowed, before a force knocked Steve back, head banging against the back of the closet. Shaking his head briefly, Steve peered out of the crack before stepping out. All the bodies were gone, including the man that only just came in. 'Nine bodies,' Steve thought to himself as he looked around the floor. 'Nine Satanic Sins.' A groan came from the other side of the room, and Steve whirled around, gun and cross in hand. 

It was a blank wall when Steve walked in, he was sure of it. Nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him. Hanging from a network of bloody chains was the figure of a man, panting and groaning in pain. A pair of horns protruded from his forehead, and the figure was naked and bloodied. As Steve neared closer, the head lifted, eyes glassy from pain. It opened it's mouth, a raspy voice coming out that Steve strained to hear.

"...Is that you, Herocles?"


	2. Solipsism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opalynne left a very good suggestion that I should just put everything into chapters, and that is a lot better for me ^^

Steve stumbled back, keeping his cross far in front of him. The eyes just watched him, as if in thought, before pulling a small grin, dipping his head and wincing at the movement. Steve then inched closer to the bloody form, blue eyes carefully trained on the horns.

"Are you a demon?" A shallow laugh, followed by a few coughs and wheezes were heard. 

"If I may so ask, can you possibly let me go? This is a bit painful, and no way to treat the person you're saving." The figure snarked and Steve hesitated. He was only familiar with the demons that were found in the Church's books; Gruesome, evil things that possessed large amounts of dark power. However, they were nothing like the man in front of him. This person looked normal, save for the horns on his head. Gorgeous even, if people swung that way, and Steve was still trying to figure out whether to trust him or not. The man sighed, shaking his head.

"It's obvious you're not here to help me," The figure said with a hint of annoyance. "So why don't you just leave now? Hm? Go take you and your fine ass somewhere else" Steve was taken aback by this kind of behaviour, that he just stood there dumbly. The man sighed again, and tried to flex his fingers, only to gasp sharply in pain. Blood dripped down onto the floorboards, running over smooth flesh. Protective instincts kicking in, Steve put away his cross and came closer, hands clenching and unclenching at the many cuts and lacerations.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Where does it hurt the most?" The man gave Steve an unreadable look, before heaving a dry laugh and coughing.

"This must be a joke," He heaved and calmed himself before continuing in a serious tone. "If you are not here to free me, go away! I'll find someone else, someone that doesn't lick the boots of the Church." Anger bubbled in Steve's stomach, and grabbed the chains roughly. He could see the shiny metal digging into tanned skin, creating a sizzling sound. The man was not able to suppress a cry of pain, eyes screwing shut and body starting to shake.

"If you think I am doing the Church's dirty work for myself, then you are wrong," Steve snarled as he yanked at a chain around the man's neck, causing the man to choke and look up with widened eyes. "It is only a matter of time before I will be free from my debt, and then I will no longer have to chase disgusting individuals like  _you_." He roughly shoved the chain back, causing it to brush against the man's chin, leaving a hideous burn mark. The demon writhed from the torture, but then smirked.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, in that case, why don't we make a deal?" The voice was so tantalizing, Steve felt himself drawing closer, regardless of a voice in his head telling him to leave, or kill it. This was probably the first demon Steve as ever met that resembles a human, and a good looking one too. But still...

"What is your name, demon?" Steve stated. The man cocked his head to one side, trying to ignore the burns that were made from the movement and failing.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" The man said with a quirked eyebrow, but saw that the blonde was serious. "Fine, just call me Tony." Steve shook his head, unsurprised that the demon did not say his true name. He must've known that Steve would have started the process of exorcism the moment he did. Steve was usually a patient man. However, it was becoming evident that Steve was wasting his time here, and spun around to leave again.

"You don't want this, but I can make your job easier!" Tony yelled to a broad back. Steve stilled in front of the doorway, not turning to face the demon. Seeing his chance, Tony continued, almost stumbling over his words.

"There are going to be others like me, and I know that your little piece of carved wood and pistol is not going to do much," Tony rasped. "However, with my help, the job will be done much more... _efficiently_." Silence filled the room, and for a brief moment Steve thought the man-  _Demon_ , had slipped into unconsciousness, until he spoke again.

"I just ask for you to free me," Tony said weakly, but not in a pleading tone. "Release me, and I will be indebted to you until I am no longer needed."

"And what will you do then?" Steve answered, turning around. "Flouder off to kill innocents and make them your slaves in hell?!"

"Relax," Tony said carefully, dropping his voice to almost a whisper. "I have had enough of this world, once I am free I wish to return to my own." It sounded reasonable to Steve. He understood what it was like to be homesick, but...Demons are known to be manipulative, selfish, and cold. How can a demon have a home?

"Do you swear?" Steve asked as he drew closer. "Do you promise?" At Tony's quiet nod, Steve then whipped out his gun and shot at the chain links around the bloodied figure, much to the other's shout of surprise. The body dropped to the floor with a sickening thud as the chains glowed a bright blue colour, before dissolving into nothing. Steve smiled at his work, until a hand clawed near his shoulder, ripping the fabric and pressing onto his clavicle. Eyes widened, pain surged up from the contact and Steve tried to pry the offending hand away. Grasping it with his other hand, he looked up to see Tony. There were no longer any traces of blood on him, and an invisible wind blew through his hair lightly, framed around closed eyes. Fully lips moved to form words that Steve did not know, and he didn't realise how much he was staring at the mouth until he saw fangs peak out.

"...I realise I am irresistable, but you can let go now big boy." Steve looked down at his hand gripping tightly onto the other, and dropped it as though he got burned. Rubbing the red mark on his arm, Tony glanced up through his lashes, causing Steve to feel something stir in his stomach. Tony just stood there, not making any move to run away or attack him.

"I can practically hear you thinking, darling," Tony said flashing a toothy grin as he walked closer to press his naked body to Steve and slide an arm up a hard chest. "But I belong to you now, until you are... _satisfied_." Each word made something build up inside Steve, foreign and unwanted. Carding his fingers through the dark hair, Steve pulled and pushed, making them come eye-to-eye.

"If you think you can play with me as you like," Steve growled and tugged again, causing Tony to moan and arch. "Then you don't seem to understand who is in command." With that he shoved Tony to the floor, looking around only to snatch up a ragged blanket and throw it over the demon.

"Get changed," Steve commanded as he walked through the door. "We have work to do." Tony was on the ground with his legs stretched out, unmoving from the sudden treatment. As the footsteps faded away, Tony sprang up, wrapping the blanket around himself and running after him.

"Oh my God! You're a  _virgin_!"


	3. Self Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokay...thank you to the people that didn't read it immediately  
> I'm very noob at this so please forgive me  
> this chapter is focusing on the plot, hope its not too confusing...

**_Reality must be dealt with as it is. There should be no delusions, no untruths, nothing._ **   
**_Because convincing yourself of untruths because they are more comfortable_ **   
**_is no less problematic than letting someone else deceive you._ **

* * *

"Where are we going now, Brother?"

"For the last time, use my name."

"Huh? But aren't you a Bro-"

"Steve."

"Steve."

"Yes?"

"No no, I'm just practising saying your name: _Steve_."

Somehow this meaningless banter between them made Steve feel more at ease. Far better than the awkward silence that he usually sits through. Maybe this is because Steve has met no one as talkative as Tony. The demon himself was sitting in the passenger seat, legs resting up on the headboard. The ragged blanket did nothing to hide the long, shapely legs that lead up to-

Not going there. 

"So~ where are we going?"

"Home."

"Your house? But it is too soon isn't it? You're meant to buy me dinner first-" The car stopped abruptly, nearly causing the brunette to slide off of the seat because the idiot didn't wear a seatbelt. Grabbing a fistful of blanket, Steve brought the demon up to eye level.

"I really do wonder if you actually wanna stay here on this Earth or not," Steve breathed. "Because right now it seems like the former."  
  
Tony smirked, fangs peaking out of luscious lips. A pink tongue licked the sinful lips, and Steve's eyes followed the motion of the slick muscle before it darted back inside that annoying mouth. It was not everyday that a demon would try and hit on him, but Steve was never that type of person, church-goer or not.

"Has the Church really changed that much?" The question startled Steve, dropping the slender man back onto the seat.

"Huh?"

"Ever the articulate one. I was just wondering, because as far as I can remember sex appeal was not part of the working criteria." With a sly wink, Steve was fighting the urge to punch the guy in the nose. Throwing the car into drive, Steve continued home ignoring the chatty hell-dweller who spent _way_ too long fiddling with the radio dial.

'What am I going to do with you.'

* * *

"Lorianne has reported that Tony has been freed."

_Who?_

"Tony, sir."

_And which one is he?_

"...It's Beleth, sir."

_Bring him home._

"I can't, sir."

_And why not?!_

"He has made a Contract, sir."

_Send the others to find him. Leave now._

* * *

"You are so old school, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Since pulling up the drive way, walking up the front door and making his way to the kitchen, Tony hasn't stopped talking. It's as though he was making up all that time wrapped up in those-Oh. That made sense. It still doesn't fully justify the amount of blabbering Steve has to go through.

"Do you want anything?" The question seemed to catch the demon by surprise, rendering him silent. Steve tried to hide his grin at the reaction.

"Nothing, is there a shower here? What am I saying, of course you have one. You can't blame me for not knowing, the last time I was summoned people were still living in large castles that were drafty and the worst water system I have ever seen." Making a gag face, Steve tried to catch up with the wave of speech.

"Well uh... There's a spare bathroom through the door there," Pointing to the opposite side of the kitchen. "Feel free to use it, there should be towels in there already and I'll see if I can find some clothes for you." The blanket was beginning to become a distraction, all huddled up and innocent looking, and that was never a good thing. Waiting until the door closed behind the brunette, Steve rushed upstairs into his bedroom and pulled open the drawers.

Before in the pub, Steve noticed that Tony seemed underweight. Not bony per say, but Steve could tell that it wasn't healthy. "Can demons even eat people food?" Steve muttered to himself.

"Indeed we can." A voice purred from the doorway and Steve jumped, whirling around to see the brunette leaning on the door frame. The towel was wrapped loosely around a slim waist and beads of water slid down the toned body. 

'If this wasn't a test from God,' Steve thought miserably to himself. 'Than something is seriously playing with me.' And honestly, Steve still wonders why the Demon is still with him in the first place. Looking at the half-naked demon, Steve felt strange emotions swirling in his stomach as the brunette sauntered closer. Trailing pianist fingers slowly up Steve's shirt, the blonde was struck dumb, eyes focused on a water droplet near a tantalising throat.

"I am here," Tony whispered close to his ear. "Tell me what you want. What you _desire_."

Steve pushed him. The force causing the demon to flop onto the bed, towel falling open and baring all for Steve to see. Slim, but powerful. Every bodypart tensing slightly in anticipation...For what though? And then Steve saw it. Splayed across Tony's left hipbone, was a mark. Dark and black, the intricate swirls and slashes created a pattern that was both confusing and fascinating. However the mark disappear under a pair of hands.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Tony joked, but his face looked somehow different now. "Are those the clothes I'm wearing? I'll just take these then, I'm going now." And before Steve knew it he was out the door and padding downstairs. Groaning, Steve collapsed on the bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes from tiredness. As his vision grew dimmer, he conjured up the mark that seem to dance across a hipbone.

* * *

"God dammit!" Tony cursed when he reached the bottom floor. Ignoring his damp hair, he pull the t-shirt over his head, pulling on the boxers. Both were too big, the material hanging off his body and the boxers slipping low on his hips. Usually Tony would be towering over the humans, however lack of feeding and his weakened state has drawn as much energy from his body as he could to stay alive. Hence the shorter than average male height.

Collapsing on the couch, Tony stared up at the ceiling. 'They must have noticed already.' He thought bitterly to himself. As much as he wanted to go home, it wasn't because he missed them. With his absence, Tony had a pretty clear idea who had taken his place while he was "away"...

_Beleth._

Tony ignored it.

_Beleth it's me._

Still silent.

_He found out. They're gonna try and find you_.

"Pep, I'll be fine. When I come back I'll simply take back my position." Tony whispered.

_This is different Tony, he has gotten the approval from Him to hunt you down._

Tony sat up from the couch, looking around the windows. Dark shapes shifted from outside the window, and Tony stood up to peer out. Barely humanoid figures stood on the footpath, one of them reaching out an arm towards the house. A bright flash of light and the figure let out a scream that echoed in Tony's skull. The desolate neighbourhood wouldn't have noticed even if their mundane ears _could_ hear it. This wasn't what was meant to happen. He needed to find the truth about what really happened, and here in this Level was the only place he was going to find it.

"Change of plans, Pep."

_What?_

"I'm going to prove I'm innocent."


	4. Herd conformity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ridiculously sorry it is not funny TT_TT and yeah I guess I lied about it coming out next week, since I guess it's been really unfair to everyone.

_**Society encourages people to go with the flow,** _  
_**and to do things simply because the wider community is doing such.** _  
_**However we must exalt the power of the individual.**_  

* * *

Steve groaned as he rolled over to face his curtained window. The bright sun pierced through the fabric, giving a soft glow to the bare room. Stretching, he changed into his running clothes and walked to the bathroom blinking open his eyes to see his reflection and froze. Under his clavicle stretching over a broad shoulder was a mark, it's intricate design resembling some kind of tattoo. 'Strange,' Steve thought to himself as his fingers ghosted over the stained skin. 'This looks familiar...'

Oh. Tony.

It was similar to his, but the image in his dreams confirmed that there were subtle differences. Steve splashed water on his face to clear his thoughts of the slim hips and went downstairs. Heading for the door, he almost flinched when a sultry voice spoke up from the living room.

"A bit early don't you think, darling?" Steve did not need to turn and see the smirk from those lips. Opening the door, he finally turned to take in Tony's appearance, whose shirt had risen up to display a trim stomach with a fine dusting of hair travelling down to...

"Going for a run," Steve said matter-of-factly. "Don't touch anything until I'm back." Ignoring the shrug, the blonde priest left the house and broke into a sprint.

* * *

Once the sound of footsteps faded away, Tony graciously rose from the couch and bent backwards. Relishing in the popping noise, he looked around the room before going upstairs. Hands closing around a polished knob, his eyes showed slight disappointment in finding that is was a normal study room.

"What kind of a Hunter is he," Tony mumbled strolling in and looking through the shelves. "That he does not have a weapons room, or at least a herbalist table? Has it really been that long?" The brunette mentally shook himself. Of course it hadn't been that long, he can identify the pieces of technology being used today (it's not that difficult to figure out for someone like himself) at least. Looking at the books on the shelf Tony was glad to see that there are some things that don't really change.

Turning his attention to the desk, he saw what he could assume was a computer. Perfect. Settling down into the chair, Tony pressed the button and laid his hands on the keys. 

He had some researching to do.

* * *

Running always made Steve feel good. Especially through a park, where the trees and scenery just seem to suck out the tension from his muscles. People didn't bother him and it was the perfect time to organise his thoughts. Steve will have to report back to Fury on his findings at Revel last night. If he took his time there will be suspicion, and a part of Steve had a feeling that reporting a Demon's contract with said being living in his house is surely going to turn some heads.

For now, Tony's existence cannot be found out.

Slowing down as he approached the top of  his street, he slowed as his thoughts swam. He will need some clothes, definitely, and judging from the demon's demeanor his taste seemed expensive. Food? Do demons eat normal food? Actually, Steve didn't even know what kind of demon Tony really was, which did sting for some reason.

Pulling out his keys, Steve quickly whipped his head to the side, blue eyes narrowing. He could have sworn there was something on the neighbours front yard. Dismissing it, Steve walked into the house, the door separating him from what was out there. To his surprise, he didn't hear any movement, which can only mean that Tony went upstairs. Somehow he wasn't bothered about Tony going up, but more from the demon not being here to snark him as soon as he entered the door.

Grabbing a bottle from the fridge, Steve walked up the stairs as quietly as he could. The door to the Study was opened a crack, and Steve brought his face closer to look. 'This was to find Tony's motives, nothing else.' He would reason later on when he thought back to it.

* * *

Even though technology is developing at an exponential rate, it seemed that it's frame work still follows that of machines which Tony could still easily break through if he worked on it. Eyes scanned over the countless documents, scrolling through lists and lists of names taking way back. However, it seemed that the search was becoming more and more useless the longer he sat there. Sitting back into the chair, Tony crossed his bare legs and closed the windows. He was going to need to find proof elsewhere.

_Beleth..._

"Pep, if I call you as a Human, you should do the same."

_The barrier you set up was strong. You think it's enough?_

"Try saying it with me. To-ny."

_Tony..._

"Good job! Once more?"

_I sent Rhodey to see you._

"Aw seriously? I can handle myself just fine."

_No, you're a lazy shot Beleth._

"Oi Rhodey! Get off my line!"

And that was when Steve walked in.

* * *

Posture rigid, Steve had fixed his blue eyes on the brunette who had chosen to drape himself over his chair. However, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. From the time Steve left the house to when he returned, Tony had lost the baggy shorts from last night, but kept the white shirt that was far too big, covering a lot but not enough. The blonde sincerely hoped the demon was wearing underwear of some kind underneath.

"Brother~!" Tony smiled, though there was a glint in his eyes. He slowly stood up from the chair, hands trailing up bare legs that were followed closely by a pair of blues. Sauntering up to the priest, Tony pressed up to his side and purred. "Hello there."

Snapping back to himself, Steve immediately shoved the demon away from him. Effectively pinning the shorter man to the shelf, Steve growled.

"Do you think this is all a game to you?!" The demon grinned as fingers curled around his neck in a tight grip. "One move, and I can snap your neck, stab your heart, and send you back to where you came from." Steve felt a chuckle vibrate through his fingers, before jolting at something slipping into his track pants. Looking from the captivating eyes, Steve saw the horns nestled in the dark waves and looked down to see a tail slithering to wrap around his cock.

"I never said it was a game," Tony murmured such that Steve's blood raced southward. "But if this is, I'm willing to play."

With surge of strength, Steve now found his back to the shelves shirtless with Tony kneeling down to face his crotch. Slowly, the brunette peeled away the grey cloth to reveal a thick, hard cock. As Tony came closer, Steve tried to grab the demon and push him away. This could not be happening to him; he was a devotee to the Church! Such acts were going to get him in trouble. However, his hands did not move, and to his horror a glowing band had encircled each wrist. Licking the tip, Tony brought his hand up and gave a few strokes causing Steve is bite back a moan.

"Can't have you pulling back now, can we?" Before the blonde could answer his cock was engulfed, and his legs muscles twitch from the sensation. It felt so hot, as a skilled tongue massaged his dick causing Steve to buck into the waiting mouth, mind blank with pleasure. This didn't stop Tony, who only proceeded to suck harder and faster, his tail snaking down to play with his own ass.

Steve shouldn't have thought that the display was hot. No, definitely not. He could see the tail playing with the demon's ass, and the moans from the brunette were vibrating around his cock. It was all too much for him, and Steve could feel something building up inside him. He was desperate to let it out.

"Tony...Tony! I'm co-" Just as he came the demon released his cock with a pop, allowing the come to squirt all over his face. As it dripped, Steve pantingly looked down to see that Tony had also came, spilling onto the floor. Tony muttered something and the bands disappeared, allowing the spent blonde to slide to the floor as he came down from the high. Neither one said anything, and Steve wearily glanced up to the clock, only to jump up and rush out realising he was late. Tony laid back against the bookshelf as he listened to the banging of a closet and drawers. Hearing the front door slam shut the brunette slid his hand down to caress his hipbone in deep thought.

"Maybe..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok? Added some sexy time (but not completely, Steve is a religious man of course) as a sorry gift for you readers. What do you all think? Sex or no sex? I know I marked this story as M-rated but...?

**Author's Note:**

> Prometheus was said to take on the role of God. Punished for his actions, he was chained to a rock where everyday an eagle would rip out his liver that would regrow overnight. This continued on until he was freed by Hercules (Herocles).


End file.
